RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen"
The RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (aka Stamen, GP03S) is a prototype space attack use mobile suit. It was first seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory ''OVA and was piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen is one of two components that make up the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium", with the other being the armed base ''Orchis. The Stamen serves as the control unit for the Gundam "Dendrobium" and can operate on its own when required. The suit has two beam sabers, a folding shield and a beam rifle as standard armament, and can optionally use folding bazookas. The traditional twin head vulcans were removed, with the freed space used to install more advanced avionics and sensor systems. The "Stamen" was designed with two cockpit options: a Core Block System (as seen in Gundam Evolve 4), and a spherical cockpit with linear seat and panoramic monitors that gives its pilot a full view of the battlefield that was first used in the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". In the end, the spherical cockpit was selected as the default as it provided superior fire control capabilities. This is of particularly importance as when the Stamen is docked with the "Orchis", it must be able to efficiently control and use the large amounts of weapons stored in the "Orchis". Another unique feature of the "Stamen" is the tail binders mounted on the sides of the waist for increased maneuverability and to dock with the Orchis. Lastly, a set of foldable manipulator arms used to retrieve weapons from the Orchis' weapon containers were concealed in the forearms of the GP03S. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. This particular model is manufactured by Anaheim Electronics, with each saber hilt stored inside the left and right side of the backpack. ;*XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle :The primary ranged weapon used by the GP03S, it looks identical to the beam rifle used by the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes", but its output has been improved. :;*Jutte ::Mounted on the underside of the Dendrobium Stamen's beam rifle, it is a small beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*Folding Bazooka :Specially designed for Dendrobium Stamen, the Folding Bazooka is usable whether the suit is operating alone or docked with the Orchis. It features a collapsible barrel for storage inside the Orchis' container, and retrievable via Stamen's Folding Arms. Like the Hyper Bazooka used by other Federation's mobile suits, the Folding Bazooka is technically a large projectile launcher which fires large-calibre rocket-propelled rounds to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, the rockets has a slow rate of fire and is most often used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. The Folding bazooka is magazine-fed and capable of carrying 6 rounds per magazine plus 1 round in its chamber. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Used by the GM-type mobile suits in early 0080s, the Hyper Bazooka is an improved version of the original used by RX-78 Gundam and RGM-79 GM series during the One Year War. Like its predecessor, the Hyper Bazooka is technically a large projectile launcher which fires large-calibre rocket-propelled rounds to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, the rockets has a slow rate of fire and is most often used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. The Hyper bazooka is magazine-fed and capable of carrying 7 rounds per magazine plus 1 round in its chamber. ;*Folding Shield :Specially designed for Dendrobium Stamen, the Folding Shield is collapsible along its vertical axis for storage inside the Orchis' container, and retrievable via Stamen's Folding Arms. The Folding Shield is mounted on the Stamen's forearms via a rotatable hinge and has top and bottom handles for better defense positioning. The shield can also store up to 4 e-pacs for the XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle, prolonging the rifle's operation time. Special Equipment & Features ;*Folding Arm :Each of Dendrobium Stamen's forearms are incorporated with a large, foldable manipulator arm. These folding arms has 3 times the reach of the normal arms, and are used to retrieve the Stamen's own weapons such as beam rifles, folding bazookas, folding shields etc. from their storage racks inside the Orchis' weapons containers. ;*Tail Binder :Mounted on either sides of the Dendrobium Stamen's waist, the pair of tail binders serve to increase the suit's mobility and maneuverability. Besides having a thruster each, the binders are also used for AMBAC purposes due to their movable nature. Lastly, the tail binders also function as part of the docking system with the Orchis unit. ;*Core Block System :The Stamen can be fitted with a Core Block System like the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes". This Core Block is composed of the Core Fighter II-Sp, which contains the cockpit and backpack of the Stamen, and docks with the Stamen in the same manner as the core fighters of the GP01 and GP01Fb. It was not selected to be the default cockpit system as the other competing plan, the spherical cockpit with linear seat and panoramic monitor, was superior in terms of fire control capabilities, which is very important in allowing the Stamen to efficiently control and use the large amounts of weapons stored in the "Orchis". History Note: For Dendrobium Stamen's history, please go to Kou Uraki's page. Variants ;*RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" ;*RX-78GP03 Gundam & Weapon System Gallery Stamen-gff.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen GFF version: color art gp03-corefighter.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen integrated with Core Fighter II-Sp RX-78GP03S(GUNDAM GP03S) head.jpg|Head detail rx-78gp03s-manipulatorarm.jpg|Folding Arm Gp03-core-sp.jpg|Core Fighter II-Sp Gp03-rear-core.jpg|Optional Core Fighter II-Sp Rx-78gp03s-bazooka-open.gif|Folding Bazooka (unfolded) Rx-78gp03s-bazooka-closed.gif|Folding Bazooka (folded) Rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka Rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle rx-78gp03s-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Rx-78gp03s-shield.jpg|Folding Shield 0083.jpeg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen (top right) as featured in Kazuhisa Kondo's Gundam illustration Gp03-ae.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen as featured in Anaheim Journal GP03S specification and performance.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen: information as seen on Gundam Evolve 4 Rx78gp03s_p07_HeadCloseUp_0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen: head close up (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Rx78gp03s_p04_OVA_2ndOP_MenOfDestiny.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen as featured in the Gundam 0083's second OP, "Men of Destiny" Rx78gp03s_p05_OVA_Episode13.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen armed with Beam Rifle (0083) Rx78gp03s_p06_OVA_2ndOP_HyperBazooka.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen armed with Hyper Bazooka ( 0083) rx78gp03_p18_PanoramicCockpit_0083OVA_Episode11.jpg|Kou Uraki inside Gundam Dendrobium / Stamen's panoramic cockpit (0083) RX-78GP03-Dendrobrium-Stamen-in-G-Gundam.png|Gundam Dendrobrium Stamen as seen on Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series Games Rx78gp03s_p02_GundamWarCard.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen as featured in Gundam War card game Rx78gp03s_p03_GundamWarCard.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen as featured in Gundam War card game Rx78gp03s_p01_ShinGundamMusou3.jpg|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen as featured in Sony PlayStation 3's Shin Gundam Musou video game (2013) RX-78GP03S Gundam GP03S (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Versus RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla OldGundamGP03S.jpg|1/144 Original RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen model kit (1992): box art RX-78GP03S Gundam G0P3S.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen model kit (2001): box art Mg-rx-78gp03s.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen model kit (2001): box art RX-78GP03S BST.jpeg|RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Booster Unit Type Action Figures MSiA_rx78gp03_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) RX-78GP03 "Gundam Dendrobium - Stamen & Orchis" figure set (2001): package front view. MSiA_rx78gp03_p02_Stamen.jpg|RX-78GP03S "Gundam Dendrobium Stamen" as part of MSiA / MIA RX-78GP03 "Gundam Dendrobium" (2001): content front view. MSiA_rx78gp03s_OVA-Color_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (OVA Color Version) (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx78gp03s_OVA-Color_p02.jpg|MSiA / MIA RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (OVA Color Version) (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive; 2002): content front view. GFF_0034_GundamGP03S_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0034 "RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen & Weapon System" figure set (2007): package front view. GFF_0034_GundamGP03S_box-back.jpg|GFF #0034 "RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen & Weapon System" figure set (2007): package rear view. GFF_0034_GundamGP03S_MSSample.jpg|GFF #0034 "RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen & Weapon System" figure set (2007): Dendrobium Stamen MS figure - product sample. GFF_0034_GundamGP03S_WeaponSystemSample.jpg|GFF #0034 "RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen & Weapon System" figure set (2007): completed product sample. GFF_GPSeries_01-02A-03S-04G_ProductSample.jpg|Size comparison of GFF's GP-series MS figures. From left: Gundam GP01 (#0003), Gundam GP02A (#0008), Gundam GP03S (#0034), and Gundam GP04G (#0010). 532575.jpg|Armor Girls Project: GP03 Dendrobium Stamen MS Girls + GFF's Weapon System: product sample UN2_rx78gop03_p01.jpg|Universal Unit (UN2) RX-78GP03 "Gundam Dendrobium" figure set (2016): package front view. UN2_rx78gp03s_Sample.jpg|RX-78GP03S "Gundam Dendrobium Stamen" figure as part of UN2 RX-78GP03 "Gundam Dendrobium" (2016): sample product. Notes and Trivia References Gundam Mechanics - II 96.jpg|Gundam GP03S: design and information from Gundam Mechanics Vol. 2 RX-78GP03S.jpeg|Gundam GP03S (GFF version): specification RX-78GP03S 2.jpeg|Gundam GP03S (GFF version): specification External Links *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP03S ガンダム試作3号機 "ステイメン"